1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to documenting the location of installed equipment in a communications system.
2. Technical Background
Wireless communication is rapidly growing, with ever-increasing demands for high-speed mobile data communication. As an example, so-called “wireless fidelity” or “WiFi” systems and wireless local area networks (WLANs) are being deployed in many different types of areas (e.g., office buildings, coffee shops, airports, libraries, etc.). Distributed antenna systems communicate with wireless devices called “clients,” which must reside within the wireless range or “cell coverage area” in order to communicate with an access point device.
One approach to deploying a distributed antenna system involves the use of radio frequency (RF) antenna coverage areas, also referred to as “antenna coverage areas.” The antenna coverage areas are provided by remote antenna units in the distributed antenna system. Remote antenna units can provide antenna coverage areas having radii in the range from a few meters up to twenty (20) meters as an example. If the antenna coverage areas provided each cover a small area, there are typically only a few users (clients) per antenna coverage area. This allows for minimizing the amount of RF bandwidth shared among the wireless system users. It may be desirable to provide antenna coverage areas in a building or other facility to provide indoor distributed antenna system access to clients within the building or facility. It may also be desirable to employ optical fiber to distribute RF communications signals to provide an optical fiber-based distributed antenna system. Distribution of RF communications signals over optical fiber can include Radio-over-Fiber (RoF) distribution. Benefits of optical fiber include increased bandwidth.
When a distributed antenna system or other communication system is installed in a building, the equipment which comprises the system may be installed in various locations throughout the building. Some equipment units may even be hidden above the ceiling, in equipment closets, behind walls, etc. There may be many equipment units installed as part of the installation of the system. The installation process may be time and labor intensive. When the installation is completed, it is useful to document it “as built,” and include in this documentation the exact location of each equipment unit. Documentation of the exact location of each equipment unit may be useful for on-going maintenance, expansion planning, and trouble shooting.